the realms of the gods my way
by nightstorm
Summary: what Daine and Numair were thinking in the realms


My version of in the gods realms argument song fic to hey man!  
  
This is my version of what should have happened on that fatefull argument of misunderstanding in the realms of the gods (last paragraph pg.165, my book anyway (paperback Us.))  
  
After the last Spidren had fallen, we find two people in a passionate embrace.  
  
it's a good thing he's holding me up else I'd fall down. the girl said she had a mess of smokey brown curls and smokey blue-grey eyes. As she fell asleep cradled in her teacher and lovers arms. The tall dark and handsome mage thought god I love her but she is too young people would say I was robbing the bassinet while another voice was saying who the hell cares george and alanna's age difference is even bigger.  
  
with an inward sigh he got up careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. outwardly he said to the two creatures floating along beside him "let's find some shelter."  
  
When the young woman, Daine woke up she felt as if she had been beaten with a sledge hammer and dragged through thorns which I have she thought. She looked around and found herself in a hollow cave the two creatures, darkings were around the fire one was stirring a pot with a newly created arm and hand  
  
"food done" it sqeaked  
  
"very good" the tall mage, Numair said being woken up from a catnap against the wall.  
  
Glancing over to where a sleeping figure was before he went to sleep and finding a fully awake and pondering young woman god she's beautiful and other thoughts that I am not at liberty to say right here  
  
Finding himself with what was in his head and catching the gaze of those long-lashed smokey eyes. He looked away blushing.  
  
"how in the name of shakith did you find me."  
  
Oh crap quick think of a story. fidgeting as the words went round in his head.  
  
"it was simple magic really"  
  
"mouse manure you think I've lived this long around mages without knowing what knowing what it takes to find somebody and go get them.  
  
damn it might as well tell the truth.  
  
"I had a focus" he said mumbling hoping she wouldn't understand what he said.  
  
"something of mine to connect us?"  
  
"yes and I'm glad of it."  
  
"but, may I see it?" she was glad that it was numair that had the focus all kinds of magic bad magic could be done with a focus  
  
o crap why did I pick the locket I should have gone for something else she's gonna think im stalking her damn it damn it damn it, wheres a wall I can beat my head on.  
  
he handed the golden locket with the minature painting and lock of hair inside it.  
  
it's more like a lovers token than a magical device to find an errant student she handed it back to him.  
  
might as well explain although this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time mage  
  
after explaining he fixed three bowls of soup for himself daine and the darkings.  
  
She walked over sat next to him inching over slowly until he was forced to raise his arm. Flinching at her cuts she realized she'd have to treat them soon.  
  
"your trembling" she murmerd  
  
"im only tired" he said not they both thought at the same time "I used my entire Gift to reach you."  
  
thank you for saving my ass but what if you'd run into trouble damn idiot she thought  
  
"if I'd lost you and kept my gift I would hate myslef, magic returns after a draining I had no idea if you would."  
  
aww how sweet she thought while she said "it would keep more than falling off a cliff to keep me from you"  
  
it's smoochy time, no wait can't that whole robbing the cradle thing, well shit a brick. (a/n fav saying of my mum) well who the hell cares He kisseed her again his mouth lingering. The flooding heat of desire nearly swamped Daine before he broke the kiss. "I'd hoped you felt that way," he whispered. He kissed her eyelids, and the tip of her nose, then found her lips again. When he stopped daine was trembling oo I love this she thought while he was thinking o god my magelet has boo-boos all over he sighed regretfully "I really should take a look at your cuts" he drew a pack over to him gingerly she lifted up her shirt hem brain drooling "DAINE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
o god im blushing aren't I but it has to be really be red to show under my complexion"  
  
"you- We aren't- You should be clothed!" real great mage stammering, that'll impress her.  
  
hey man don't look so scared  
  
u know im only testin u out  
  
hey man don't look so angry your real close to figurin me out  
  
"I've a breast band on you dolt, besides this shirt is in shreds like the rest of me."  
  
o what a web we weave, caught in my own trap he thought shifting slightly.  
  
"it just doesn't seem right. I feel that I'm…. taking advantage of—my years, and reputation."  
  
o god you've scared him off.  
  
we are a part of a circle it's like a mobius strip  
  
and it goes round and round until it loses a link  
  
and there's a shadow in the sky and it looks like rain  
  
and shit is gonna fly once again  
  
"Taking advantage of?" she repeated "And WHAT reputation.?"  
  
"you of all people should know I've been involved with ladies of the court."  
  
Hey man we look at each other with ample eyes  
  
So why not some time to discover what's behind your eyes?  
  
I've got so many questions that I want to ask you  
  
I am so tired of mirrors- pour me a glass of your wine!  
  
god you idiot, why won't he just come out and say it I mean I don't care, much that he's slept with the hussies *fake cough Varice*  
  
"And what has THAT to do with the price of peas in persopolis?"  
  
"It's easy for and experianced man to delude a young woman into believing herself in love with him, it is the basest kind of trickery, even when the man does not intend it."  
  
And there's a shadow in the sky and it looks like rain  
  
And shit is gonna fly once again  
  
I look at my self in the mirror am I vital today  
  
Hey man you let your conscince get in the way!  
  
"Do you love me or not?" she demanded while thinking he loves me wether he admits It or not and it's reciprocated love if he knows it or not.  
  
answer mage quick  
  
"that is NOT the topic under discussion." He fumbled, getting Sarra's ointment from his pack Jelly and Leaf trickled over, carrying a bottle of water between them. "Thank you," Numair told them as he took charge of it. Defiantly she took off her shirt. Turning her back to him. Her breast band was in little better condition than her outer clothes but she didn't care. He was making the fuss not her!  
  
And I don't mean to rain on your parade  
  
But pathos has got me once again..  
  
"We're not talking about love?" she demanded wincing as he bagan to clean the cuts on her shoulders and back. "What are we talking about then,? Canoodling?"  
  
oo my gods is that what she thinks of me?  
  
"Daine! Is that what you think I want?" he demanded outraged at the mere suggestion. "SEX?" despite his dismay and fury, the hand that smmothed ointment on her was gentle.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
it may have been before WAY before but I've met your father and seen what he does to trespassers.  
  
She rose to her knees she stripped off what was left of her breeches as she heard Numair move away.  
  
Swinging to face him she searched his eyes; must be carful where to look mage when they met hers, she knew that she'd hurt him. but how she thought baffled why, perin only wanted to bed me, as a few Snowsdale men had bedded Ma . Then she knew. Grabbing the hand with the bracelet, she held the locket. A lover's token she'd thought earlier She knew she was right.  
  
"Your in love with me." She said softly  
  
o god I must look like a deer in magefire look away quick  
  
the big lug knows I know but doesn't want to let me know im right.  
  
"love's fair wonderous. Wheres the harm?"  
  
"I was 'canoodling' as you so charmingly put it when YOU were four. You're so young, daine I knew that if I spoke you might think yourself in love with me; you might ma-"  
  
mayday mayday black hawk down start recovery mission!  
  
"MARRY?" she squeaked o god I sound like buck the mouse now "Marry you?"  
  
He looked any where but at her. "One day you'd turn to me and see an old man.You'd want a young one"  
  
He got up and walked out so she wouldn't see the wetness in his eyes and that he was blinking more that usual.  
  
loves well enough but MARRIAGE? And after everyone in snowsdale said that no one respectable would ever marry sarra's bastard- though I wonder if Numair is what they would consider respectable. Everything he just said I could tie to him. I managed a look at all the women who had a tie with numairs name. and you know very well they were well groomed beautiful mature the little nagging voice in her head told her shut up. she told it. fine but you're telling hair to shut up but what if he sees a baby where he wants a woman when he wakes up, If we marry we'd be trapped you've seen enough bad marrages from the guys ma turned down to know a life sentence whent there is one.  
  
Unrolling one of Numairs shirts she wrapped it around herself the scrapes were healing fast thanks to her ma's ointment and walked down to him.  
  
"can't we go on as we have?" she asked "it's a fair big weight to solve when things are so mad. He looked up and smiled barely god I love her "That is certainly true"  
  
"I know I love you maybe I always have-"  
  
"which is what I was afraid of."  
  
She ignored that silly serious goon "once we're home- once the war's done- we can work it out. We'll talk then" standing he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Indeed we will"  
  
And I don't want ambivalence  
  
No I don't want ambivalence no more no idont' want ambivalence no more  
  
Said I don't want ambivalence no moree  
  
  
  
Ok ladies and gentle men that is all for now on to the credits  
  
Music by: Nelly Furtado  
  
Cd: Woa nelly  
  
Song:1 HEY MAN  
  
Story idea: Tamora Pierce Realms of the gods  
  
ppg: bottem pg 167- pg 176  
  
Any thing you don't recognize: The fantabulous Wonderous The one the only THUMPET 


End file.
